The University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) and its affiliated Veterans Administration Hospital have had a long standing commitment to geriatrics and gerontology. To further develop this effort, UAMS has recently announced the establishment of the Center on Aging (COA) and has appointed Dr. David A. Lipschitz as its first director. This application for a Leadership Award to Dr. Lipschitz will give him an opportunity to obtain additional expertise and experience in program development as it pertains to geriatrics and gerontology while simultaneously providing him with protected time and additional resources to assist in the development of the COA. Dr. Lipschitz will visit other universities with centers of excellence in geriatrics and gerontology and with advice from an external advisory committee receive needed direction in program development. The Leadership Award will assist Dr. Lipschitz in developing research and training opportunities in aging at UAMS. Major objectives are 1) increase collaboration among investigators conducting research on aging at UAMS: 2) increase the critical mass of investigators conducting research on aging by offering pilot research funds and by recruiting new faculty with proven research experience; 3) increase the number of individual research project and center grant applications on aging submitted from UAMS; 4) increase gerontologic and geriatric course content in the curriculum of all colleges at UAMS; 5) provide stipends to students to conduct research on aging; and 6) provide opportunities for trainees to attend national geriatric and gerontologic meetings. It is hoped that through these efforts Dr. Lipschitz will perfect the skills needed for successful initiation and management of the COA. And that in turn, the COA will excel in service, education and research and foster a climate that is conducive to as successful and highly competitive aging research projects.